The prior art contains earth working attachments which can be readily mounted and removed from a tractor as desired. These attachments support any number of tools for working and preparing the soil and the art has developed to a stage wherein portions of classes 111 and 172 in the United States Patent Office are directed to this general combination. Generally speaking, many of these attachments lack simplicity in design due to complex linkage and mounting brackets, all of which is time consuming to the operator and which adds additional weight and strain to the tractor. Such prior art includes the following patents: U.S. Pat Nos. 2,368,312, 2,413,467, and 2,987,127.